


Youth

by violettispaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Introspection, M/M, Song fic, also did i mention i do not ship stan/patty? i'm sorry, also i still don't get how this additional tags work, also stanley uris deserved better, also stenbrough, hello introspection my old friend, too old for this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettispaghetti/pseuds/violettispaghetti
Summary: Quel giorno Stan, di ritorno a casa, aveva sperimentato una delle grandi epifanie della vita.Lui voleva far parte dei Perdenti. Perché come avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro quando esisteva la concreta possibilità di sentirsi così coraggiosi, così invincibili, così vivi, come si era sentito quel pomeriggio?Forse, aveva pensato mentre un sole invisibile continuava la sua corsa dallo zenit all’orizzonte,forse per Bill Denbrough sarei persino disposto a morire.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea per questa oneshot/song fic, che più che altro è un pippone introspettivo (al solito), è nata circa due mesi fa, quando la mia amica Greta ha specificamente richiesto dell'Angst con la A maiuscola per il suo compleanno. Detto fatto.  
> Angst e Stenbrough, cosa si potrebbe volere di più?  
> Chiaramente tutti i crediti vanno a Stephen King, al quale devo questo lavoro e le numerose citazioni al suo interno. Spero non sia troppo difficile coglierle.
> 
> Detto questo, detto tutto.  
> Buona lettura e ancora tanti auguri a Greta! ♥️
> 
> (post scriptum necessario: la canzone che dà il titolo alla oneshot e il cui testo accompagna la narrazione è Youth dei Daughter)

  


**_Youth_ **

  
  
_Luoghi dimenticati tornano a fargli visita. A volte è questione di un secondo, altre si trattengono un po’ più a lungo. È come un’emicrania che va e viene, costantemente in potenza, talora in atto. Qualcosa dentro di lui gli suggerisce che sarebbe meglio opporre resistenza, oppure farsi aiutare da qualcuno, ma è una voce troppo fastidiosa e lui ha altro a cui badare piuttosto che a sciocchezze come echi dall’infanzia e vecchie case abbandonate._  
_“È tutto nella tua testa”, si ripete di notte con il cuore che pulsa nelle orecchie e un velo di sudore che lo separa dal pigiama. Resta disteso a guardare il soffitto in attesa che il senso di oppressione lo abbandoni, cercando di concentrarsi sul respiro regolare di Patricia, al suo fianco. Ma il torpore che lo avviluppa somiglia sempre di meno ad un lenzuolo di lino, di quelli che sua madre usava d’estate, le lenzuola che sapevano di pulito e di grilli e di stelle un po’ più luminose, e sempre di più ad un sudario._  
_Infine ripiomba in sonni agitati, con un vago rimpianto a fior di labbra._  
_Sarebbe bello poter tornare bambino._  
   
   
  
  
  
_Shadows settle on the place that you left_  
_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_  
_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time_  
_From the perfect start to the finish line_  
   
  
La città gli apparve come in fiamme nel momento in cui l’utilitaria di suo padre oltrepassò il casello autostradale. Riemerse del tutto dal torpore che l’aveva inghiottito e si abbarbicò al finestrino, cercando di cogliere ogni singola sfumatura rossa arancione gialla sulle vetrate dei palazzi. E che palazzi! Grattacieli. Stan non era sicuro di aver mai visto un grattacielo in vita sua. Esistevano dei grattacieli in Maine? Era una cosa sulla quale si sarebbe informato più tardi. Intanto i suoi occhi tentavano di catturare più scorci possibili della nuova realtà. (Stan non lo sapeva, ma quell’immagine sarebbe tornato a visitarlo più e più volte negli anni a venire, come una diapositiva più o meno nitida che spuntava da un album dei ricordi.)  
Superarono a gran velocità un enorme cartello verde che riportava a caratteri maiuscoli: **WELCOME TO NEW YORK** , e qualcos’altro in piccolo che non gli riuscì di leggere. In ogni caso intendeva tornarci. Non che avesse molto altro in programma per i giorni successivi, a parte qualche spedizione esplorativa per la città, zaino in spalla e binocolo alla mano. Che spasso, eh? Gli scappò un sorrisetto sarcastico che somigliava più ad una smorfia. Già, un vero divertimento, _che sghigno_ , signore e signori...  
Senza i suoi amici non sarebbe stato per niente uno spasso. Sarebbe stata una noia mortale, così come quegli ultimi otto mesi a Bangor, in attesa della chiamata di lavoro per la quale suo padre si era ridotto a passare giorno e notte con il telefono accanto. Era stato licenziato dalla banca in cui lavorava in precedenza, ed era successo tutto da un giorno all’altro: « _Ci vediamo signor Uris, e porga i nostri omaggi alla signora...»._  
La signora in questione, che altro non era che Andrea Bertoly in Uris (e sua madre), avrebbe di gran lunga preferito uno stipendio fisso. Agli occhi di Stan era sempre stata una donna posata, eppure quella sera imparò nuovi pittoreschi improperi, di quelli che nemmeno Richie Tozier si sarebbe sognato di pronunciare.  
« _Con_ _i loro omaggi mi ci pulisco il–_ », a quel punto Stan aveva allontanato l’orecchio dalla porta. Aveva imparato a sue spese che a volte è meglio non immischiarsi nelle faccende degli adulti.  
Non era trascorso molto tempo prima che si affrontasse la questione “trasferimento”. Sua madre lavorava in un negozio di estetica con un salario ridicolo e non ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza, così come quel posto l’avrebbe salutata senza rimpianti per sostituirla con qualche commessa più giovane e carina; e suo padre aveva bisogno di un impiego stabile. A tutti e tre Derry aveva cominciato a stare stretta.  
  
_Derry._ Proprio in quel momento, a migliaia di miglia di distanza, davanti a palazzoni riflettenti l’ultimo sole come in una singolare casa degli specchi, l’immagine di Derry si affacciò alla sua mente. Gli apparve immersa in una precoce oscurità, il Bassey Park, il Ponte dei Baci, la vetrina del Freese’s abbandonata, l’insegna dell’Aladdin che si spegneva di colpo. Avvertì una fitta di nostalgia all’altezza dello stomaco, qualcosa di tanto fisico che sentì il sangue defluirgli dal viso. I commenti dei genitori si spensero in un brusio indistinto, mentre Stanley Uris faceva un tuffo nel passato.  
Il giorno dopo il suo quindicesimo compleanno avevano lasciato la sua città natale per trovare alloggio a Bangor. Una soluzione temporanea, così dicevano; in ogni caso il primo giorno del secondo semestre Stan era seduto dietro uno dei banchi di una delle classi del liceo statale della città. _Occhi bassi, profilo ancor più basso,_ si era ripetuto varcando la soglia sotto una dozzina di sguardi curiosi. Per un ragazzino che ricordava più intervalli passati con la faccia a terra _(«sporco ebreo!»_ ), rispetto a quelle in cui rientrava in aula illeso, almeno nel corpo, non esisteva altro mantra. Ma era stata sufficiente una sola settimana per giungere ad una conclusione più e più volte ponderata in passato: certe cose potevano accadere solo a Derry.  
Stan aveva concluso il semestre con buoni voti e persino qualche persona che poteva chiamare amico. In fin dei conti Bangor non gli dispiaceva. Ma quando Donald Uris aveva finalmente ricevuto l’offerta che aspettava dalla Banca d’America vattelappesca con sede a New York, Stan non aveva provato molto a parte un sordo dispiacere che si era dissolto nel giro di poche ore. Forse per pura curiosità o per chissà quale altro motivo, aveva dispiegato la cartina geografica del Paese che usava alle scuole medie e si era accertato della distanza; per ogni decina di miglia percorse con la punta del dito, un peso in meno sul petto.  
Nuova città, nuova vita. Nessuno dei tre si era reso conto dell’urgenza di allontanarsi dal Maine fino al momento in cui avevano osservato le sagome delle case farsi sempre più piccole al di là del finestrino, stagliate contro un cielo rosseggiante come in una strana, vivida cartolina.  
   
_La Via prosegue senza fine_ , così recitava una canzone che Stan aveva letto ne Il Signore degli Anelli. Ma era vero, oppure esistevano alcune Vie che in realtà giravano in tondo, solo per tornare al punto di partenza?  
   
Il mese di agosto del 1990 volgeva al termine quando la famiglia Uris mise piede nel nuovo appartamento sul limitare di Manhattan, New York.  
   
   
  
  
_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_  
_'cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong,_  
_the lovers that went wrong_  
   
  
Era difficile dare un nome ai mesi e agli anni che passavano quando tutto sembrava così dannatamente identico. A parte i capelli più scuri, l’accenno di barba che insisteva a radere tutte le mattine, e un paio di scarpe più lucide, non si sentiva molto diverso dal quindicenne che era sceso da quell’utilitaria, una sera di cinque anni prima. L’adolescenza era volata via simile ad un pomeriggio ventoso al Giardino Botanico, e Stan non se n’era quasi reso conto.  
E come succede con quasi tutte le più grandi epifanie, la consapevolezza gli piombò addosso un venerdì sera di fine ottobre sulla strada di casa, la luce del sole che andava diradandosi dietro i rami dei frassini. Stan si bloccò all’improvviso in sul bordo del marciapiede e lo zaino scivolò un poco dalle spalle magre. Rimase immobile per un paio di secondi, lo sguardo fermo su qualche punto lontano nello spazio e nel tempo; infine si riscosse e prese a guardarsi intorno, quasi vergognoso del suo comportamento.  
Fatta eccezione per qualche auto, la via era deserta. Solo un paio di occhi erano posati su di lui: quelli di un merlo solitario in equilibrio su un davanzale sul lato opposto della strada. Stan alzò i suoi e lo vide, riflesso nella sua immobilità. Fu un istante di perfetta simmetria; poi l’uccello spalancò le ali e spiccò il volo.  
Il ragazzo sorrise un po’ amaramente, immaginandosi di fare lo stesso: avrebbe lasciato cadere a terra la borsa, sciolto i lacci delle scarpe di vernice, aperto le braccia e... sarebbe rimasto a terra, a fare la figura dell’idiota.  
_Fatalmente,_ fu la prima parola che attraversò la sua mente. Stan strinse le cinghie dello zaino e riprese a camminare verso casa, ora fischiettando piano.  
   
A un certo punto, forse verso i sedici o i diciassette anni, alcuni ricordi avevano cessato di far parte di lui per rimanere legati in eterno alla sua controparte infantile. Aveva dimenticato com’era preparare le crespelle insieme alla mamma durante l’Hanukkah, o il vuoto allo stomaco un istante prima di saltare giù dall’altalena all’apice della corsa, o l’attesa spasmodica dei sabati passati a giocare con le monetine in mezzo a Main Street. Questo, Stan lo sapeva, era assolutamente normale. Anzi, ora che riusciva ad osservarli da una certa distanza dettata dal tempo e dalla maturità, apparivano quasi come momenti banali, effimeri, che si sarebbero dispersi definitivamente con l’arrivo della maggiore età. Poco male. Ma ce n’erano altri che, _oh_ , non avrebbe mai potuto lasciar andare, nemmeno con tutta la buona volontà del mondo.  
Se lo Stanley decenne, quello cagionevole e quasi sempre rinchiuso nella sua cameretta, era ormai scomparso, lo Stanley di quattordici anni, il ragazzino che correva tra la boscaglia insieme ai suoi amici, quello era più vivo che mai. Se lo avesse desiderato, avrebbe potuto compilare un diario dettagliato di quell’estate; il problema è che non voleva. E non poteva.  
Era una nube che lo accompagnava ovunque fosse, sempre sopra la sua testa. E se capitava che alcuni raggi di sole riuscissero a far breccia (di tanto in tanto qualche nome e qualche volto lo sorprendevano durante la giornata), per la maggior parte del tempo era buio.  
E quando infine si decideva ad appuntare qualcosa, a scuola, in metro, seduto alla scrivania, non riusciva mai a trovare una penna. Oppure scriveva e il foglio di carta scompariva nel nulla. E, invariabilmente, l’inchiostro sbiadiva in un paio di ore. Tutto ciò avrebbe avuto dell’incredibile e del vagamente inquietante, se non fosse stato per il fatto che lo stesso Stan finiva per dimenticarsi di aver mai tentato di annotare quei nomi.  
Così mentre osservava le lettere farsi sempre meno nitide fino a dissolversi del tutto, li ripeteva a bassa voce come un’arcana litania.  
   
_Eddie Kaspbrak._ La diga sul Kenduskeag.  
_Ben Hanscom._ I proiettili d’argento.  
_Richie Tozier._ Il rifugio sotterraneo.  
_Mike Hanlon._ I petardi alla discarica.  
_Beverly Marsh._ Il frigorifero abbandonato.  
Un attimo di esitazione.  
_Bill Denbrough._ Il patto di sangue.  
   
   
  
  


_We are the reckless_ _, we are the wild youth_  
_Chasing visions of our futures_  


   
  
Erano in sette.  
Un numero magico, di buono e di cattivo auspicio allo stesso tempo. Scorrazzavano in giro per la città come se fossero immortali, loro sette, facevano battute che forse solo loro riuscivano a sentire e a comprendere, e poi ridevano fino alle lacrime, forse per non lasciarsi travolgere dall’orrore che germogliava tutto intorno.  
Quell’estate aveva rappresentato per Stan una montagna russa continua. Sulla vetta quando era insieme agli altri, schiacciato a terra non appena chiudeva la porta di casa dietro di sé e si ritrovava di nuovo solo... o quasi.  
_Emicrania_ , diceva a sua madre per giustificare le serate trascorse in camera sua, le persiane chiuse e gli occhi serrati, il corpo immobile sul materasso. In quelle mezz’ore passate in dormiveglia, cercando di ripassare mentalmente i nomi e le caratteristiche degli uccelli della sua enciclopedia, un’immagine frequente lo colpiva: era la diapositiva mentale di un paragrafo sul libro di scienze, e in allegato la riproduzione di un cadavere disteso su un lettino ospedaliero.  
“Rigor Mortis: _uno dei segni riconoscibili della morte, è identificata dalla rigidità del corpo causato da una modifica chimica dei muscoli e si manifesta a qualche ora di distanza dal decesso.”_  
Il disegno era sinceramente ridicolo, ma il suono di quelle due parole latine lo aveva scosso e continuava a risuonare nella sua mente. Rigor mortis, rigor mortis,  
_(sudario)_ rigor mortis...  
L’altalena saliva, il vagoncino della montagna russa raggiungeva il culmine, e intanto lui era immobile, trascinato dal flusso degli eventi.  
   
  
   


_One day we'll reveal the truth_  
_That one will die before he gets there_  


   
  
Il giorno in cui Stan aveva deciso di unirsi al club dei Perdenti non era successo nulla degno di essere appuntato negli annali. Quel pomeriggio niente fughe da Bowers, Criss e compagnia, nessuna spedizione nei Barren, e soprattutto niente riti indiani da sperimentare. Il cielo era nuvoloso, ma una cappa di afa ricopriva tutta Derry, come se un pannello di vetro fosse calato sulla città, dall’ospedale fino alla fattoria degli Hanlon, sul limitare della valle. Stan sedeva sulla panchina di legno nel cortile della biblioteca, crogiolandosi in questi tanto macabri quanto seducenti pensieri apocalittici, quando il suono cristallino di un campanello lo aveva fatto trasalire.  
«He-hey, St-Stanley!», si era voltato per trovarsi a guardare un ragazzino allampanato con una zazzera di capelli rossi, seduto su una bici ancora troppo grande per lui, i piedi sollevati da terra mentre tentava di mantenere l’equilibrio; o almeno, questo avrebbe visto un qualsiasi passante. Per Stan e per gli altri Perdenti era Bill Denbrough, il capitano, il generale, l’apri fila di ogni missione. Nessuno di loro avrebbe nemmeno concepito l’idea di proseguire o di prendere decisioni in assenza di Big Bill.  
_Chissà se se ne rende conto_ , si era ritrovato a pensare Stan mentre ricambiava il saluto con la mano.  
«P-p-per c-caso hai v-v-visto gli altri?»  
Stan aveva scosso la testa. Era domenica, raramente si incontravano di domenica. Quasi di sicuro Eddie era in visita da una delle zie, Richie stava tagliando il prato di qualche vicino, Ben e Beverly erano chiusi in casa tra pulizie e compiti per la scuola, e Mike stava aiutando il padre. Consapevole che non avrebbe trovato nessuno, subito dopo pranzo Stan era uscito con l’intenzione di fare una capatina al Penobscot, sulla cui riva in quella stagione si radunavano grandi stormi di aironi. A metà strada, nei dintorni della biblioteca, per qualche motivo aveva pian piano rallentato l’andatura fino a fermarsi, e poi...  
Si era riscosso. «Che ci fai da queste parti?».  
Bill aveva alzato le spalle, ancora in bilico sulla bicicletta in movimento: «N-n-niente di c-che, i-im-immagino. Lo st-stesso che fai t-t-tu.»  
Per uno strano, lungo istante era calato il silenzio. _Vigilando_ , sarebbe stata la risposta esatta, e lo sapevano entrambi. Nello stesso istante in cui Stan si era alzato scuotendo la polvere dai pantaloncini kaki, Bill aveva poggiato i piedi sull’asfalto. «D-dai salta su», aveva detto.  
   
Seduto sul portapacchi di Silver, Stan sentiva il vento caldo («Sembra un asciugacapelli naturale», aveva gridato Bill per superare il rumore delle auto, e lui aveva riso) lambirgli il volto e gli avambracci, esposti alla luce grigia e quasi spettrale di quel luglio interminabile. Nonostante la mole della bicicletta Bill guidava con sorprendente sicurezza, dimostrandosi capace di sfruttare le correnti d’aria favorevoli e di ridurre al minimo l’attrito. E Stan l’Uomo, solitamente restio a prendere qualsiasi decisione senza prima averci riflettuto non una, non due, ma almeno cinque o sei volte, si era sorpreso a montare sulla bici senza la minima traccia di apprensione. Neppure la discesa di Kansas Street l’aveva spaventato, a dispetto della velocità e del precario equilibrio.  
Mentre sfrecciavano oltre Bassey Park e Kossuth Lane, entrambi ridotti a macchie sfocate sulla retina, Stan non aveva pensato per un istante di poter cadere; piuttosto, gli era parso di spiccare il volo.  
(«HI-YO SILVER, VAI!»)  
Bill aveva accostato sul limitare dei Barren, a non molta distanza dalla Diga che avevano costruito (e demolito) insieme il mese precedente. Erano scesi senza parlare fino al Kenduskeag, ormai ridotto ad un pigro rigagnolo verde sulla cui superficie ronzava qualche libellula. Bill aveva guardato in alto, pensieroso. «Pioverà», aveva annunciato con un tono a metà tra il solenne e lo svagato, per poi sedersi sulla riva; Stan lo aveva osservato per qualche secondo e poi lo aveva raggiunto, valutando se poggiarsi sulla fanghiglia secca. Intanto Bill aveva cominciato a disegnare cerchi e semicerchi con un bastone caduto accanto a lui, con una concentrazione degna del capolavoro del secolo.  
«A-a-allora c-cosa ci f-f-facevi lì?»  
Stan aveva sussultato. «Lì dove?»  
Bill aveva continuato a tracciare forme geometriche nel fango, ignorando il suo sguardo.  
«D-davanti alla b-b-biblioteca.»  
Stan aveva aperto la bocca pronto a replicare una qualsiasi giustificazione sensata, e l’aveva subito richiusa. «Stavo pensando.»  
Bill aveva annuito, come se si fosse aspettato proprio quella risposta. «A-anch’io.»  
Silenzio. Poi, senza preavviso, Stan aveva sentito tirare su col naso. Aveva abbassato il capo: Bill  stava ancora disegnando, ma ora al posto dei cerchi stava formando delle croci, la mano tremante. Stan si era chinato, dimentico dello sporco sui pantaloni, e aveva cercato il suo sguardo. Gli occhi chiari erano ora lucidi e arrossati e la mano aveva preso a muoversi sempre più veloce, fino a quando il legnetto non si era spezzato a metà.  
«FANCULO!», aveva gridato Bill, lanciandolo nell’acqua.  
_Plop._ Era stato inghiottito in un attimo. Incredulo, Stan aveva seguito la traiettoria, non sapendo bene cosa dire o fare. Ma non era rimasto sorpreso quando si era accorto della lacrima sulla guancia di Bill, anche lui con lo sguardo fisso sul fiume.  
«M-mi d-d-d-»  
Stan aveva afferrato la sua mano e Bill si era voltato verso di lui. Inspirava ed espirava forte, ma la sua espressione era ferma. Aveva ricambiato la stretta, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Solo allora Stan si era accorto del suo gesto e l’aveva lasciata andare all’improvviso, la gote rosse.  
«Mi d-dispiace di avervi trascinato in t-t-tutto questo.»  
«Non è colpa tua.»  
Bill aveva annuito. «I-invece sì. Non so nemmeno cosa sto cercando di dimostrare, so solo che ora i miei amici sono in pericolo perché hanno voluto seguirmi.»  
_Non balbetta sempre_ , aveva pensato, colpito.  
«Ci sarà un motivo per cui l’hanno fatto.»  
«Be’, io non riesco a v-vederlo.»  
La risposta alla domanda che si era posto poco prima. _Lui non riesce a vederlo._  
Ma come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo? Che dovunque andasse irradiava quell’aura di coraggio che serviva a tutti loro per andare avanti, che solo insieme a Bill quel che rappresentavano in potenza diventava atto, tutto ciò che immaginavano diventava realtà, e i mostri non erano altro che ombre cinesi proiettate sul muro, il vecchio trucco di magia del prestigiatore o del narratore?  
Non poteva. Sarebbe sembrato stupido, non avrebbe saputo trovare le giuste parole.  
Così si era limitato a cercare di nuovo il suo sguardo, e in un tono di voce che non avrebbe più sentito uscire dalle sue labbra aveva detto: «Andrà tutto bene, Bill».  
Bill era rimasto silenzioso per un momento poi, inaspettatamente, aveva sorriso. Era un sorriso piccolo, un po’ insicuro, ma Stan vi aveva riconosciuto l’antica fiamma.  
«Gr-grazie, Stan».  
   
Quel giorno Stan, di ritorno a casa, aveva sperimentato una delle grandi epifanie della vita.  
Lui voleva far parte dei Perdenti. Perché come avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro quando esisteva la concreta possibilità di sentirsi così coraggiosi, così invincibili, così vivi, come si era sentito quel pomeriggio?  
_Forse_ , aveva pensato mentre un sole invisibile continuava la sua corsa dallo zenit all’orizzonte, _forse per Bill Denbrough sarei persino disposto a morire._  
   
   
  
  
_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_  
_'cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_  
_We're setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home_  
_It was a flood that wrecked this home_  
   
  
Se ci rifletteva, non riusciva a definire l’innamoramento. L’amore, quello sì, perché era quasi sicuro di averlo conosciuto, ma alla veneranda età di ventiquattro anni Stanley non credeva di essere mai stato innamorato. Non nel modo in cui lo descrivevano i suoi compagni di corso all’università, o i giornaletti che vendeva lo strillone alla fermata della metro, o che ancora coglieva negli occhi dei suoi genitori. Di certo aveva tanto altro a cui pensare, e numerosi promemoria di quanto atipico fosse: ma a volte, realizzava con un tuffo al cuore osservando l’alba che sorgeva sulla città incappucciata dalla brina, non sarebbe stato male poter condividere quella vista con qualcuno.  
   
E come attraverso uno strano obiettivo alterante, ecco di nuovo quel ragazzino con la camicia ben stirata e lo zainetto stretto al fianco; solo in una giacca scura, i capelli pettinati all’indietro, le scarpe tirate a lucido, in una sala da ballo da qualche parte tra Long Island e Manhattan, dieci anni dopo.  
Ora che si trovava sul posto, Stan aveva completamente rimosso i motivi per cui vi si era recato: doveva c’entrare qualcosa il coordinatore dei tirocinanti, di cui lui faceva parte. Qualche idiozia che obbligava in un tacito accordo i borsisti della Statale, ormai adulti e vaccinati, a tenere d’occhio le matricole e ad accertarsi del fatto che stessero effettivamente organizzando qualcosa, e non sbronzandosi con alcool di dubbia qualità. Stan osservò il contenuto del suo bicchiere: più che dubbia, pessima qualità. Lo poggiò sulla panca, e tornò a guardarsi intorno, il pensiero rivolto al suo letto.  
Ovviamente nell’intera classe dei borsisti, la pagliuzza più corta (in senso letterale) era toccata a lui. L’avrebbe accettato di buon grado se non fosse stato per il fatto che la riunione si sarebbe tenuta di venerdì sera in uno squallido prefabbricato che aveva decisamente bisogno di una pulizia profonda, dettagli che lo facevano dubitare della serietà di tale evento.  
Ma a dispetto delle aspettative apocalittiche, l’incontro si era svolto senza intoppi. Erano le undici meno qualche minuto e Stan stava pensando di abbandonare al loro destino le matricole rimaste, dissociandosi mentalmente dall’idea di qualche festino dell’ultimo minuto, quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di una ragazza a bordo pista. Anche lei vestita troppo elegante per l’occasione (Stan aveva maledetto la scelta di indossare giacca e camicia), in un abito celeste con le maniche a sbuffo e una borsetta abbinata alle scarpe con il tacco basso. Guardandola, Stan ebbe l’impressione che nessuno riuscisse a vederla a parte lui, l’incontro di due anime solitarie in un mondo fatto di stormi; ed era un’immagine tanto divina che ebbe il batticuore ancor prima che i loro occhi si trovassero.  
Si incontrarono sui gradini esterni dell’edificio, quando ormai quasi tutti se n’erano andati. Era stato Stan a raggiungerla mentre lei si dirigeva verso l’auto, una vecchia Mercedes con la vernice scolorita sulle fiancate. Ricordava perfettamente il rumore delle sue scarpette sulla ghiaia, la luna che faceva capolino dalla foschia, i loro respiri che si condensavano in nuvolette davanti alla bocca. Quella sera non si rivolsero nemmeno una parola, solo un sorriso attraverso il finestrino appannato.  
Stan la osservò mentre metteva in moto e la seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando l’auto non uscì dal parcheggio, certo che non l’avrebbe più rivista, apparizione eterea ed isolata com’era giusto rimanesse.  
   
Si sbagliava. Non erano trascorse nemmeno ventiquattr’ore che Stan già sapeva che la misteriosa fanciulla si chiamava Patricia Blum, aveva ventuno anni e si stava laureando in inglese, di famiglia ebrea come lui, le piacevano le composizioni floreali e odiava gli ombrellini di plastica nei cocktail. Tutte informazioni gentilmente fornite da una collega borsista di Stan, che caso voleva fosse anche la tutor per la tesi di Patricia – _«ricordati che lei si fa chiamare Patty!»_. Era piombata nel suo ufficio (uno stanzino per le scope, più che un ufficio) appena dopo la pausa pranzo, tutta sorrisi e ampi gesti con le braccia, per elogiare questa ragazza tanto brava e buona, esponendone le qualità come il conduttore delle televendite domenicali faceva con i materassi. Stan la ascoltava sforzandosi di non ridere, uno strano nervosismo che saliva dalla bocca dello stomaco. Era qualcosa che non aveva messo in conto: la sera prima, gli sguardi attraverso il tavolo ricoperto di bicchieri e nel parcheggio deserto, era tutto diverso dal presentarsi _sul serio_ alla ragazza. Eppure... che male avrebbe potuto fare?  
_Un caffè insieme? Perché no?_  
   
Tredici mesi dopo, Stanley Uris e Patty Blum erano marito e moglie.  
Lui aveva avanzato la proposta nel giardino di casa Blum un mattino di primavera, porgendole una margherita con un anellino infilato nel gambo; lei, improvvisamente silenziosa, gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e Stan aveva avvertito sul collo la pressione della sua guancia bagnata di lacrime. L’aveva stretta a sua volta. Matrimonio. C’era qualcosa di rassicurante nel suono di quella parola.  
I genitori di Patty avevano avuto qualcosa da ridire. Erano due borghesi da manuale, di quelli con doppia assicurazione sulla vita e l’abitudine di organizzare tornei di burraco di giovedì sera, e l’audacia di quel giovanotto senza referenze aveva fatto storcere il loro regale naso.  
Furono costretti a ricredersi: a ventisette anni, Stan aveva ricevuto un’offerta da un noto studio commerciale della Georgia; fu allora che si trasferirono nei pressi di Atlanta, dove per una serie di fortunate coincidenze (e intuizioni) Patty aveva ottenuto un posto come insegnante di inglese commerciale in una scuola di provincia. A trentuno anni Stanley aveva avviato una propria agenzia, non molti mesi prima di apporre la sua firma su una villetta con giardino nel centro città. Agli occhi di tutti, le cose filavano più che lisce per i coniugi Uris.  
(su in cima, alla velocità della luce)  
   
Credeva che con Patricia al suo fianco tutto si sarebbe sistemato. O se non tutto, era convinto che la maggior parte delle sue pallide preoccupazioni, degli echi che lo tenevano ancora sveglio, sarebbero svaniti. O in ogni caso, che sarebbe stato più facile con qualcuno al suo fianco.  
All’inizio era andata così: i primi incontri, le chiacchierate alle undici di sera dal telefono di casa, tutte sussurri per non farsi udire dai genitori, le corse fuori dalla metro mano nella mano, e quel pomeriggio in cui lui l’aveva fotografata con i piedi nel laghetto di Central Park, quello con i pesci rossi e le tartarughe, ed era rimasto fermo ad osservarle per cinque minuti mentre Patty ciarlava qualcosa sull’ultimo concorrente vincitore del suo quiz show preferito.  
( _La tartaruga non può aiutarci_.)  
–e poi i preparativi per le nozze, gli inviti, il ristorante, gli abiti, i famigliari, la luna di miele, il lavoro, la promozione, le tasse, vivere insieme, un cane proprio no, ma un gatto? Un bambino? Due bambini?  
(più giù, schiacciato a terra)  
   
Allo stesso modo in cui l’adolescenza era finita in un battito di ciglia, dieci anni trascorsero con la rapidità di quella pedalata giù per Kansas Street. Capitava che Stan la sognasse ancora, e ancora gli sembrava di volare; si svegliava poi con il cuore a mille e un vago sorriso sulle labbra, non ricordando altro che la sensazione di libertà e il tocco di una mano sulla sua.  
   
   
  
  
_Well, I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette_  
_I’m a lifeless face that you'll soon forget_  
_My eyes are damp from the words you left_  
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest_  
  
  
Era ancora fermamente convinto di possedere tutto ciò che potesse desiderare, fino alla sera del mercatino delle pulci. Stan chiuse dietro di sé il portone della sede amministrativa e sospirò. Erano stati giorni intensi, aveva dormito poco e male, e le ombre sotto gli occhi ne erano la prova. Ma era venerdì sera, il suo momento della settimana preferito, l’unico in cui poteva permettersi di dimenticare che aveva delle responsabilità. Si strinse nel cappotto di panno e guardò in alto, verso il cielo. Notte buia, niente stelle: solo una luna calante al centro di un arazzo color cobalto.  
Senza pensarci, attraversò la strada e prese a scendere lungo la via.  
   
Quasi tutti i venditori stavano chiudendo: si trattava di negozi ambulanti, che si trascinavano dietro carretti, scatoloni impolverati, cimeli che vantavano decenni di storia. Stan stava osservando con curiosità il legno di una cassettiera –non che ne capisse molto, ma l’arte del restauro lo aveva sempre affascinato, quando il suo sguardo fu attirato da una pila di volumi. Vi si avvicinò, le mani in tasca e il fiato condensato in nuvolette davanti alla bocca, e cominciò a scorrerne rapidamente i titoli. Non leggeva qualcosa da tanto, troppo tempo; chissà, forse quello era un segno del destino, la giusta occasione per ricominciare.  
«A quanto li vende questi?», chiese all’omone che stava caricando gli ultimi suppellettili sul furgoncino, una sigaretta ormai spenta tra le labbra.  
«Quei libri? Tutto a cinque dollari, amico», gli rispose seccamente. Stan fece per protestare: gran parte dei romanzi era ridotta in pessimo stato, la copertina a pezzi o le pagine ammuffite.  
Ma all’ultimo istante qualcosa lo spinse a tacere.  
Un titolo in lettere rosse lo fissava dalla facciata di un romanzetto poggiato casualmente a metà della pila: _The Bloody Moon_ , e sotto, in caratteri più piccoli: William Denbrough. Sentì il respiro bloccarsi in gola, le membra rigide, gli occhi incollati su un nome che non avrebbe più pensato di udire se non in qualche remoto angolo del suo inconscio. Lentamente, voltò il volume. Sul retro era stampata una grande fotografia di colui che li aveva condotti nelle spedizioni esplorative nella giungla dei Barren, Big Bill con un ventennio di più sulle spalle, i capelli rossi radi sul capo e degli occhialetti sul naso, dietro i quali lo osservavano un paio di vivaci occhi chiari. Era tanto immerso nell’ispezione, rapito in un istante di meraviglia, che non si rese conto del mutamento avvenuto in lui.  
Il venditore riemerse dal retro del furgone e per un momento gli parve di scorgere un ragazzino quattordicenne con un mucchio di volumi davanti, lo sguardo pieno di stupore rivolto ad un libriccino come davanti ad un tesoro inestimabile, i ricci castani mossi dalla fredda brezza primaverile. Durò un secondo, poi il distinto signore di un attimo prima fece per porgergli il libro.  
«Lo prendo.»  
   
   
  
  
_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one_  
_'cause most of us are bitter over someone_  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_to distract our hearts from ever missing them_  
_But I'm forever missing him_  
   
  
Aveva riconosciuto il modo in cui scriveva Bill fin dalla prima riga. Non che avesse mai letto qualcosa di suo, ma spesso capitava che raccontasse storie a tutti loro riuniti nel fitto della giungla (seduti tra i licheni del Maine), fingendosi soldati scampati ad un attacco nemico, cercando conforto l’uno nell’altro.  
_The Bloody Moon_ era uno dei primi romanzi di Bill e decisamente non tra i più riusciti, ma a Stan non importava: iniziò a macinare pagine su pagine, notando collegamenti, piste da seguire, piccoli dettagli che sarebbero sfuggiti a chiunque non avesse trascorso parte dell’infanzia in compagnia dell’autore. Alla fine del romanzo, Stan ricordava più di quanto non avesse osato ricordare in tutto quel tempo.  
Lo consolava rendersi conto che non era stato un sogno, che davvero quei nomi che lo visitavano di tanto in tanto corrispondevano a persone realmente esistite e, se Dio voleva, che esistevano ancora. Chissà cosa stavano facendo in quel momento, dove si trovavano, se ogni tanto pensavano a lui come lui pensava a loro. Ma dall’altro lato, molto più spaventoso, un lato oscuro che inglobava qualsiasi memoria di pomeriggi assolati e di petardi e risate, aprire quel libro era stato come scoperchiare il vaso di Pandora, liberando tutti i mali che Stan era riuscito a contenere in quasi ventisette anni di vita.  
   
Eppure non poteva fermarsi, non voleva farlo. Sette giorni dopo l’acquisto al mercatino, si recò in libreria e ordinò tutti i libri firmati William Denbrough, una decina in totale. Tornò a casa sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Patty.  
«Da quando hai ricominciato a leggere?»  
«Da poco, in realtà.»  
Lei aveva afferrato _The Black Rapids_ , il titolo più recente, e aveva occhieggiato titolo e autore con aria interrogativa.  
_Pat, ti ho mai parlato di Bill?_ , avrebbe voluto chiederle Stan, ma si era limitato a sorridere e a spiegarle con calma che si trattava di una conoscenza d’infanzia, e che solo ora aveva scoperto che era diventato scrittore.  
«È qualcuno dell’università? L’ho mai visto?», aveva insistito Patty, scorrendo le informazioni biografiche.  
Aveva scosso la testa. _No, Bill è venuto molto prima dell’università. In tempi innominabili._  
«No, non lo conosci. È un vecchio amico del Maine.»  
   
Nei mesi successivi gli eventi si susseguirono come se un immaginario giostraio avesse impostato la velocità dei vagoncini ad un livello superiore. Stan continuava a seguire la routine dell’ultimo decennio –sveglia alle sei e un quarto, un uovo e del tè verde per colazione, cartellino timbrato alle sette e trenta, riunioni, strette di mano, pausa pranzo, decisioni da prendere, fogli da firmare... e un tascabile di Bill sul fondo della valigetta.  
Erano il suo amuleto e allo stesso tempo un fardello indicibile, per ogni pagina un tassello che si andava ad aggiungere al quadro del passato. A poco a poco, carattere per carattere, ritornava ogni cosa.  
Tornarono anche gli incubi, quelli che Stan pensava di aver lasciato nell’adolescenza: si svegliava nel cuore della notte con il fiatone e il cuore che correva all’impazzata, Patty ignara di tutto al suo lato.  
Gli sembrava quasi di star peccando di tradimento, non raccontandole nulla.  
Ma cosa avrebbe potuto raccontarle? Come avrebbe potuto capire? Non c’era la minima possibilità. E Stan non se la sentiva di nominare discese nelle fogne, tartarughe cosmiche, fotografie che prendevano vita e centinaia di uccelli sui tralicci del telefono, stagliati contro il bianco cielo di aprile...  
   
Stava posando il sesto libro di Bill, quando Patty, distesa al suo fianco, gli rivolse una domanda con voce strascicata.  
«Stanley, tu mi ami?»  
Lo colpì con la potenza di un proiettile, quell’interrogativo.  
«Ma Patty, che domande», cominciò in tono piatto, lo sguardo rivolto al bicchiere d’acqua lievemente frizzante accanto al romanzo.  
Sentì tirare su con il naso.  
«Pat...»  
«Io lo sapevo», attaccò con voce piagnucolosa. «Sempre con quei libri, non mi guardi nemmeno, inizio a pensare che quel William fosse il tuo fidanzato al liceo o qualcosa del genere-»  
«Ma che stai dicendo?»  
«–l’altro giorno volevi persino chiamarlo, sì, l’ho vista la cronologia su Google, mica sono scema, posso sembrarlo ma non lo sono, te lo assicuro,»  
«Patty», Stan si sforzò di usare il suo tono più fermo. «Se mi lasciassi finire, ti direi che sì, certo che ti amo. Stiamo insieme da quasi diciassette anni e non capisco come il fatto che abbia ricominciato a leggere possa essere tanto sconvolgente. Sono bei romanzi, mi divertono e li trovo un’ottima distrazione, ecco tutto.»  
Ma Patty aveva ancora le braccia incrociate e un’espressione imbronciata in viso.  
«Non lo so Stanny, mi sembrano storie così macabre...»  
Stan rise, una risata amara, ma il cuore stranamente leggero. «Sono catartiche, sai? Nel senso che», riprese, cogliendo la sua perplessità, «il turbamento fittizio aiuta a scaricare le tensioni della vita di tutti i giorni».  
Patty lo guardò per qualche secondo, pensierosa. «Dici?»  
Stan annuì lentamente.  
   
Ma quanto era fittizio il terrore di cui parlava Bill? Era consapevole di attingere a qualcosa di molto più reale di quanto la prudenza non consigliasse? Sapeva che in quel modo c’era la possibilità di risvegliare la cosa di cui stava raccontando, di qualsiasi creatura o maledizione si trattasse?  
Questo si chiedeva Stan nelle notti insonni della sua quarantesima primavera.  
   
Il telefono squillò.  
«Puoi andare tu, Stanley?», chiese Patty senza distogliere gli occhi dal programma che stava seguendo in tv.  
Un altro squillo.  
Stan sospirò e si alzò in piedi. In quei giorni si sentiva più stanco del solito: aveva cercato senza troppa convinzione di dare la colpa all’ondata di calore che aveva investito la Georgia, ma sapeva che non si trattava di una semplice questione di temperatura.  
Un altro squillo.  
No, era qualcosa di più intrinseco, che risiedeva dentro di lui, nel profondo. Si avvicinò al telefono con il cuore che pompava nel petto senza un motivo reale, chiedendosi in tono distaccato se era così che si manifestava un infarto.  
Un altro squillo.  
Stan si bloccò in mezzo all’atrio, sentendosi improvvisamente molto piccolo e spaventato.  
Un altro squillo.  
La mente, come impazzita, si rivolse alla sua vecchia enciclopedia degli uccelli, quella che portava ovunque con sé, fino a quando la copertina non era sbiadita e le pagine non si erano consumate.  
_Chissà dov’è finita_ , si chiese con dolorosa nostalgia.  
Un altro squillo.  
«Stanny?», dal salotto giunse la voce allarmata di Patricia.  
Sei squilli. Così sia.  
«Pronto?»  
Un attimo di silenzio.  
«Stanley? Sono Mike Hanlon, da Derry.»  
   
   
   
_Per Stanley Uris il patto di sangue si era svolto in anticipo rispetto agli altri, durante un afoso pomeriggio di luglio del 1989. Nell'esatto istante in cui aveva stretto la mano di Bill Denbrough, pur senza ferite evidenti, pur senza tracce di sangue, aveva compiuto la scelta finale._  
_Forse per quel motivo è stato così facile afferrare quel coccio di bottiglia,_ _avrebbe considerato ventisette anni più tardi tra le lucide piastrelle di una stanza da bagno ad Atlanta. E mentre l’acqua scorre, si ritrova a pensare alla sua promessa._  
_Lui era serio, quando l’aveva pronunciata. Lui sarebbe tornato, allora l’avrebbe fatto, perché a morire era sempre stato disposto._  
_Ma sporcarsi, profanarsi, quella era tutta un’altra storia._  
_Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Non un’altra volta._  
   
_Perdonatemi,_ _pensa._  
_Perdonami, Bill._  
  
   
  
( _Stanley Uris._  I bambini morti.)  
  
  
 


End file.
